


The right time

by S_Horne



Series: Stony September AUs [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Paramedic Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “3…2…1!”Steve’s cry of ‘Happy New Year’ was cut off as Tony grabbed him in a tight embrace and kissed him soundly, his tongue darting out to deepen the kiss immediately.Steve sank into the kiss, everything he had ever wanted finally within his grasp. The rest of the party fell away into background noise as Steve lifted his hands and took Tony’s cheeks in his hands, his calloused thumb stroking over impossibly soft skin.





	The right time

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. Best friends

“3…2…1!”

Steve’s cry of ‘Happy New Year’ was cut off as Tony grabbed him in a tight embrace and kissed him soundly, his tongue darting out to deepen the kiss immediately.

Steve sank into the kiss, everything he had ever wanted finally within his grasp. The rest of the party fell away into background noise as Steve lifted his hands and took Tony’s cheeks in his hands, his calloused thumb stroking over impossibly soft skin.

The kiss was amazing, so much so that Steve almost lost himself to it before his brain kicked back online. He pulled back from the kiss, eyes finally flickering open as he met Tony’s. “Wait,” he said, searching Tony’ face for something he really didn’t want to find. “Are you drunk?”

Tony smiled softly and reached up to hold Steve’s hand against his face. “No,” he said in reply. “I’m on call, remember?”

Oh. Yeah. Tony was a paramedic and he was on call; only on reserve, though, so he didn’t need to be at the hospital and wait for a call to come in. He was allowed to be where he wanted to be as long as he could respond in time if he was needed.

“So, I’m not drunk,” Tony continued. “I wouldn’t be drunk if I kissed you.”

“You wouldn’t?” Steve could have kicked himself for how dumbstruck he sounded with that question, but his head was spinning. With the way that Tony was looking at him, all soft and fond, he was finding it hard not to melt into a puddle on the floor.

“No, not for this.” Tony’s voice was unusually gentle and Steve longed to lean forward and catch his lips again. “I could have kissed you many, many times when I was drunk, but I never did because I wanted this to be special. You’re my best friend, Steve. You and I have been through so much together, through thick and thin and everything in between.

“There have been so many times that I’ve wanted to throw caution to the wind and grab you, but I never could. You mean everything to me, Steve. You’ve been there since high school, through crushes and heartbreaks, degrees and first jobs. I wanted our first kiss to be something special, something that we both wanted and something that we could remember the next morning.”

Steve smiled, his heart hammering in his throat as he barely dared to breathe. “So, now?”

“I’m sober and I’ll remember this tomorrow. Will you?”

Steve’s smile grew even further as his eyes danced brightly, the shine a little too much to pass off as coming from the disco ball. “Yeah,” he said as he leant close enough to feel Tony’s breath on his lips, “I’ll remember this tomorrow. And I’ll remember it even clearer if you’re there with me when I wake up.”

Tony laughed, bright and loud, and Steve’s heart just about exploded. “Alright,” Tony said coyly, “I’ll see what I can do about that.”


End file.
